marissathewriterfandomcom-20200213-history
Tbilisi, Georgia
Good ol' Tbilisi, Georgia. :- Violet Beauregarde, Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host Tbilisi, Georgia is a city that is home both to Violet Beauregarde and her company Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry. History Tbilisi, Georgia was founded by a woman known as Grandma Georgia. However, a familial feud caused Grandma Georgia to abandon her city, instead moving with her daughter, who would become the mother of Charlie Bucket, and the rest of the family to the Capitol. Her other daughter stayed at Tbilisi, Georgia, and eventually became the mother of Violet, Klaus and Sunny M. Beauregardes. Of the three children, Violet became the most (in)famous, taking herself out of Willy Wanker's chocolate factory tour and spending her days in the Rejected People Orphanage of Tbilisi, Georgia. Nevertheless, she made a comeback to the city proper, becoming the CEO of its seemingly largest company, Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry, as well as the self-appointed leader of the city. Under her rule, most attention is given to buildings important to her, like her house and her company, and the rest of Tbilisi, Georgia is neglected, but not abandoned. Tbilisi, Georgia is once again seen in the distant future. It is an abandoned city, and the only remaining citizen, as well as the self-appointed mayor, is Violet Beauregarde, Jr., the granddaughter of Violet and daughter of Skepness Man Beauregarde. Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry has also expanded, now encompassing the entire city. Structure The Beauregardes' home Violet and her mother used to live in a house in Tbilisi, Georgia. The house's significant feature was the multitude of trophies that Violet had attained. Janet Roberts, Dick Stiller, Principal Business Man and future Violet have time-traveled to this particular time. Long after the tour, it was revealed that the house was for sale. Eventually, it was bought by Marrissa, who was pretending to be Violet. Violet is seen to live in the house alone, but later Skepness Man also moves in. She has installed a vending machine that goes from her company to her house, and whenever she switches the house's lights off all the newcomers freeze in place. She also has particular hiding places; for example, she hides Skepness Man's time "clock" behind a The Capitolian Critic newspaper saying "third golden ticket found". Still later, it became a museum dedicated to Violet. By AG 2174, it prominently features the comic book The Juicing Room, drawn by Klaus's daughter Faridae Beauregarde. Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry Main article: Beauregarde Chewing Gum Industry Originally an abandoned factory, it was greatly refurnished by Violet, deliberately designed to be a parody of Willy Wanker's chocolate factory, including a chocolate river and a waterfall, but with the most prominent colors now being pink and purple. Rejected People Orphanage of Tbilisi, Georgia This facility is only mentioned as the place where Violet spent her days after the tour, and is not seen in detail during the time when it was used. However, it is seen that by AG 1980 it was abandoned, and becomes subject to Cecil and Carlos from Welcome to Night Vale kissing. Known people Mayors *The Beauregarde family: **Grandma Georgia (founder) **Scarlett Beauregarde / "The Blueberry's Mother" **Violet Beauregarde (until AG 1980) **Unknown, likely to be Skepness Man Beauregarde (AG 1980-1991) **Violet Beauregarde, Jr. (last mayor) Residents *Skepness Man Beauregarde *Chell Junor Roberts *Charlie Roberts *North Koreans *The Alpha Kids: **Janet Roberts **Jack London **Roxa Lavigne **Dick Stiller Visitors *Cecil *Carlos *Relatives of Violet: **Klaus Beauregarde **Sunny M. Beauregarde **Faridae Beauregarde **Sacredust Beauregarde Appearances *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (First appearance) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (Mentioned only) Category:Locations